The present invention is generally directed to medical devices, systems, and methods, particularly for improving the appearance of a patient and other applications. Embodiments of the invention include devices, systems, and methods for applying cryogenic energy to subcutaneous tissues so as to selectively remodel one or more target tissues below an exposed surface of the skin, often by inhibiting undesirable and/or unsightly effects on the skin (such as lines, wrinkles, or cellulite dimples) or on other surrounding tissue. The remodeling of the target tissue may achieve a desired change in its behavior or composition, and will often help alleviate cosmetically undesirable characteristics.
The desire to reshape various features of the human body to either correct a deformity or merely to enhance one's appearance is common. This is evidenced by the growing volume of cosmetic surgery procedures that are performed annually.
Many procedures are intended to change the surface appearance of the skin by reducing lines and wrinkles. Some of these procedures involve injecting fillers or stimulating collagen production. More recently, pharmacologically based therapies for wrinkle alleviation and other cosmetic applications have gained in popularity.
Botulinum toxin type A (BOTOX®) is an example of a pharmacologically based therapy used for cosmetic applications. It is typically injected into the facial muscles to block muscle contraction, resulting in temporary innervation or paralysis of the muscle. Once the muscle is disabled, the movement contributing to the formation of the undesirable wrinkle is temporarily eliminated. Another example of pharmaceutical cosmetic treatment is mesotherapy, where a cocktail of homeopathic medication, vitamins, and/or drugs approved for other indications is injected into the skin to deliver healing or corrective treatment to a specific area of the body. Various cocktails are intended to effect body sculpting and cellulite reduction by dissolving adipose tissue, or skin resurfacing via collagen enhancement. Development of non-pharmacologically based cosmetic treatments also continues. For example, endermology is a mechanical based therapy that utilizes vacuum suction to stretch or loosen fibrous connective tissues which are implicated in the dimpled appearance of cellulite.
While BOTOX® and/or mesotherapies may temporarily reduce lines and wrinkles, reduce fat, or provide other cosmetic benefits they are not without their drawbacks, particularly the dangers associated with injection of a known toxic substance into a patient, the potential dangers of injecting unknown and/or untested cocktails, and the like. Additionally, while the effects of endermology are not known to be potentially dangerous, they are brief and only mildly effective.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved medical devices, systems, and methods, particularly for treatment of wrinkles, fat, cellulite, and other cosmetic defects. It would be particularly desirable if these new techniques provided an alternative visual appearance improvement mechanism which could replace and/or compliment known bioactive and other cosmetic therapies, ideally allowing patients to decrease or eliminate the injection of toxins and harmful cocktails while providing similar or improved cosmetic results. It would also be desirable if such techniques were performed percutaneously using only local or no anesthetic with minimal or no cutting of the skin, no need for suturing or other closure methods, no extensive bandaging, and limited or no bruising or other factors contributing to extended recovery or patient “down time”.